


Love Loss

by OniZenmaru



Series: Tumblr Requests [5]
Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OniZenmaru/pseuds/OniZenmaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuri hasn't seen Flynn in seven days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Loss

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Yuri's POV for my other fic Loss, hope you enjoy it.

_7 days, 168 hours, 10080 minutes_

All he can do is sit on the front porch and wait. Yuri has long since stopped trying to call, because there's no point when the person he's trying to contact has turned off their phone. It's hard and he wants to get angry, to scream, but he can't...he has to be the grounded one. If he wasn't, there would be no hope for neither him nor Flynn.

Running his fingers through his hair, he contemplates breaking in for the hundredth time that evening. The key to the backdoor is under the third flowerpot on the right, the upstairs window is always open and easy to reach because of the large tree near it and the key to the front door was literally sitting next to him. But he continues to sit, because Yuri knows nothing good will come from barging in.

Flynn needs time, and no matter how much it hurts, Yuri would give that to him. This wasn't about his needs, no, as soon as he heard the news Yuri knew what needed to be done. If the situation was different he would've liked nothing more than to hold Flynn close and just let him cry, but he wouldn't say a word. Saying that things would be 'okay' would only hurt his lover more.

Things wouldn't be okay, not for a good while.

When he sees Estelle walk up his stomach churns, because she tries to smile even though she looks both emotionally and physically exhausted. She had been trying her best to make sure Flynn didn't lose his job, but in doing so her bastard boss had pushed more work on her. Yuri finds it admirable that she hasn't complained, though she's had never been that kind of person.

"...Did he answer?" Her voice is small, and it hurts that he has to give her the same reply was yesterday...

"No..."

She grips the bottom of her shirt, a wave of emotions washing over her face as she rushes over to the door. Yuri doesn't stop her from knocking, doesn't stop her from pleading to Flynn to answer the door because this is her time to vent. Estelle had a terrible habit of bottling up her emotions, so her pounding on the door is like a release. He does have to stop her after a while, because if she keeps going she'll only hurt herself.

"Flynn, if you're listening, please-!"

"Flynn..." He stands next to her as he speaks, "You and I both know I could easily get into this house...but I haven't."

Because he knows it isn't right, that it's selfish for him to do so.

"I'll give you space if that's what you want, just...please say something."

There's a lump in his throat, one he tries to swallow but fails. When he hears movement on the other side of the door he tenses, because it means that Flynn is okay, not emotionally but physically. He worries that Flynn will do something terrible if he's left in his current state for too long, and if he did Yuri isn't sure how he'd handle it. Any sound from the other side of the door is a good sign.

However, one good sign does not mean all is well...

"Y-Yuri...E-Estelle..." The lump in Yuri's throat only grows, "I-I...I'm so sorry..."

And that's his breaking point. Pressing his forehead against the wooden door, Yuri has to bite his bottom lip to keep himself from sobbing aloud. He's thankful that Flynn can't see his shaking shoulders, can't see the tears falling down his cheeks, because he knows if he did it'd only make things worse. Yuri has to be the strong one, even in his moments of weakness. But he wants to be selfish just this once, because Flynn is crying _so hard_ while saying he's 'sorry' for something he shouldn't be.

Flynn won't open the door today, he just knows it. Tomorrow...maybe he'd do it tomorrow.

_It's been 7 days since they had buried Flynn's mother, 168 hours since he had locked himself in her house and 10080 minutes since Yuri had started to break._


End file.
